In saecula saeculorum
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Ya no era consiente de las acciones que su cuerpo realizaba por si solo. Solo podía correr. Sabía que había una posibilidad de no llegar, y de solo poder ser una observadora más, de verlos desangrarse entre sus manos, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitar que sus vidas se le escurrieran entre los dedos. ¿Para qué vivir en un mundo vació? -¡SAKURA, NO PUEDES DEJARME! -Gritó.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**.In saecula saeculorum.**

* * *

Ya no le importaba la guerra. Ya no era consiente de las acciones que su cuerpo realizaba por si solo. Solo podía correr. Aún estaba muy lejos, pero podía oír los vestigios de lo que a lo lejos parecía ser una ardua batalla. No sabía si podría llegar a tiempo, pero debía intentarlo. Debía salvarlos.

Sabía que todos los novatos de su generación la seguían desde lejos, no tenían tanta prisa como ella. Obviamente que no, para ellos no era tan importante como para ella.

Debía detenerlos.

Imparables lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y le dificultaban la vista, pero eso no hacía que se detuviera, poco a poco comenzaba a agitarse por la carrera que estaba haciendo, sabía que se estaba excediendo de su límite.

Un creciente dolor en su pecho le oprimía el corazón. Sabía que había una posibilidad de no llegar, y de solo poder ser una observadora más del desastre que habían causado, de verlos desangrarse entre sus manos, sabiendo que irremediablemente no podría hacer nada para evitar que sus vidas se le escurrieran entre los dedos.

¿Para qué vivir en un mundo vació? Porque si, ellos eran su mundo. Y si no llegaba a tiempo los perdería para siempre. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por algo así.

Entonces se detuvo, viendo hacia ambos lados, había millones de árboles caídos, quemados y totalmente destrozados por fuertes técnicas. Bastante alejado, en el centro de aquel desastre, se vislumbraban dos figuras negras. El sol se estaba ocultando a lo lejos, y solo lograba hacer aún más difícil distinguirlos.

Sin importar que los novatos la hayan alcanzado, comenzó a correr otra vez antes de que pudieran detenerla. Sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que intentarían, porque lo que ella planeaba hacer era una insensatez.

Cuando ya había avanzado un buen tramo oyó como la llamaban desde lejos, era su mejor amiga, le dolía hacerle esto, pero le dolería aún más saber que estaba a punto de perder a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, por una maldita pelea.

Y entonces su sangre se heló al oír los gritos más cerca.

-¡RASENGAN!

-¡CHIDORI!

Sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban aún al correr, no podía permitirlo. No, no dejaría que sucediera otra vez, no como aquella vez en la terraza, donde su sensei había intervenido y salvado a sus dos compañeros, ahora no estaba Kakashi para frenarlos. Ahora solo podía contar con ella misma.

Con más confianza aceleró el paso llegando justo cuando estaban a menos de unos metros el uno del otro. Frenando en medio, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que venía a continuación. Oía a la perfección el grito lastimero que pegó su mejor amigo al ver como su pequeño cuerpo se detenía entre las poderosas técnicas que estaban por impactar en ella, se sorprendió al oír el grito desesperado de su otro compañero, gritándole que se apartara del camino. Y aún más al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Ino, quien aparentemente la había seguido, pero se encontraba muy lejos aún como para ayudarla.

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, un inmenso dolor la invadió, sintió como sostenían su cuerpo con fuerza e incontables lágrimas caían sobre el, causando aún más emociones de las necesarias. Podía sentir como sangraba cada poro electrificado de su piel, como lentamente sus órganos internos se tensaban al igual que todos los músculos de su frágil cuerpo. Sintió su piel desprenderse y deshacerse en varios sectores de su vientre, sintió perder su vida en un suspiro.

Sus órganos vitales se desgarraban con fuerza, causando espasmos en su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, tirando en el proceso el temblante cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Ya no lloraba, una sonrisa de satisfacción broto de sus labios al poder comprobar con sus propios cansados ojos que las dos personas que más amaba aún se encontraban con vida.

Ya nada le importaba, pero se lamentaba que tuviera que ser así. Hubiera preferido poder pasar el resto de su vida con ellos, siendo nuevamente un equipo. Viró su mirada hasta los orbes carbón que la miraban estupefactos. Expandió aún más su sonrisa, desencajando por completo con la triste y desoladora imagen que daba el resto de ella. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando notó como los lentos latidos de su corazón casi destrizado se debilitaban aún más. Con sus últimas fuerzas acarició el rostro del rubio que lloraba en su pecho.

-Te amo hermanito… -Susurró mientras él la recostaba en el pasto lentamente y con sumo cuidado, temiendo lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Unos ahogados sollozos llegaron a sus oídos, cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

Naruto se alejo de ella, dejándole su lugar a Ino quien tembló al ver más de cerca el destrozado cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Le flaquearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas. Juntó sus manos en el desgarrado abdomen de Sakura, manchándose de su sangre en el proceso. Comenzó a emanar chakra de sus manos con total impotencia, sabía que no había nada que hacer, ella se estaba muriendo.

_Muriendo en manos de sus amigos._

La respiración de la rubia era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad increíble, la escena era presenciada por los novatos, por sus maestros, algunos lloraban, otros aún no salían del shock. Uno de ellos era Uchiha. Las ligeras manos de la pelirrosa se apoyaron sutilmente sobre las de Ino, haciendo que detuviera su accionar.

Le regaló una sonrisa cargada de dulzura e infinito cariño. Movió sus labios, para que entendiera que no quería que se esforzara. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía mucho dolor.

-Sakura. –La llamaba una y otra vez Yamanaka, con la voz cada vez más cortada y nuevamente empapada de lágrimas y sollozos. -¡SAKURA MALDICIÓN!

-Ino… -Susurró con voz queda Naruto, se sentía impotente, había sido el verdugo de su mejor amiga, de su hermana. Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, revolvió sus cabellos, furioso apartando la vista de la dolorosa imagen.

-¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! –Ino seguía gritando y llorando sobre la ojijade, que con cada segundo perdía más el color de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo. -¡TE PROHIBO QUE ME ABANDONES! –Shikamaru se había acercado hasta donde estaba, tomándola por los hombros y separándola de la inerte Haruno.

El grito desgarrador colapso el cuerpo de Ino, que volvió a caer al suelo. Golpeaba la tierra con ira, el mundo le había quitado a su mejor amiga y no podía parar de lamentarse por no haberla detenido a tiempo, se culpaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzarla, para impedir que hiciera lo que todos sabían que haría.

Ahora fue su turno de acercarse, de ver como su corazón había perdido todo vestigio de vida, como su respiración había cesado, verla allí, sonriendo y con la mirada totalmente opaca. Sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de él. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Ya lo había perdido todo y ahora también la había perdido a ella. A su compañera, a la mujer que le había confesado su amor incontables veces, aquella a la que hacía tiempo atrás había intentado matarlo para salvar a los demás, esa que había dudado al momento de hacerlo.

Tomó con manos temblorosas el destruido cuerpo de Sakura y recién entonces notó las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos sin su previo permiso. Los espectadores lo miraban anonado, jamás imaginaron que Sasuke lloraría sobre el cadáver de su compañera. Aprisionando su cuerpo contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Susurró solo lo suficientemente audible para su difunta compañera. -¿Por qué te interpusiste? Sabías lo que pasaría… -Su voz se quebró, soltó a la ojijade con cuidado, se levantó y sin mirar a nadie más se marchó.

Se alejó de aquella aldea que solo le había traído sufrimientos, había puesto al amor en su camino y así de rápido como lo puso se lo arrebató. Debía olvidar, debía volver a ser ese hombre frío y serio que había conseguido ser, debería volver a poner esa coraza de hielo con la que siempre cargaba, para no dejar que nadie viera su verdadero sufrimiento.

Sería así por los siglos de los siglos, cargaría con su condena por haberle quitado la vida a la única mujer que lo había hecho sentir amado realmente. La única por la que sentía atracción y aún que pareciera raro, algo de cariño. Había ocultado todos esos sentimientos que creía lo harían débil, y lo único que consiguió fue alejarla de él… por los siglos de los siglos.

-_In saecula saeculorum_… -Susurró al viento antes de perderse en las fronteras del país del fuego, para jamás volver.

* * *

**Estaba leyendo un fic sobre exactamente esto... Y realmente no fue lo que yo esperaba. Así fue como yo me imaginé que sería, y aún que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir Dramas o Tragedias, creí que no perdía nada con intentar escribir y subir lo que pensé que sería. Lloré cuando lo imaginé y lo sentí en lo más profundo de mi corazón.**

**En fin, espero que no lloren mucho, y que les guste, principalmente.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES!**

**Shanami Haruno**


End file.
